


Aurora Borealis

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <3, /srs, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, That's it, that's the tweet, they, they're just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: “Tommy!”“What?!”“C’mere real quick, I have something to show you.”
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> I just... i... /pos
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

There was no upside to the tundra, Tommy was sure of that. The cold that constantly nipped at his nose, making him sniffle every two seconds (Okay, it wasn’t really EVERY two seconds, but it definitely felt like it.) didn’t help with that conclusion, nor did the snow which had found its way into his boots. It felt like one bad thing after another these days. First, he was exiled by Tubbo, of all people, then he was practically tortured by Dream, now he’s stuck with Technoblade. Everything was just so overwhelming, he was so tired. Ever since he got away, he’d been trying to find something good out of every day, writing it down in a book that Techno had given him, but even a task as simple as that was so exhausting.

‘Day 1: The Prime Bell and Log are okay from Dream’s explosion

Day 2: Techno found me, he’s letting me stay

Day 3: I got to visit L’Manburg again’

Sometimes, he felt the journal entries were stupid, perhaps a little silly, but he was desperate. Who knows, maybe something good would happen someday, that’s all he was holding on for.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

“Tommy!”

“What?!”

“C’mere real quick, I have something to show you.”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Tommy wasn’t sure what Techno found so important to drag Tommy into the freezing cold snow at almost 10pm at night, Tommy told Techno that whatever the reason may be, that it better be good (Techno assured him that it was).

“What are we doing out here?” Tommy asked, teeth chattering as he shivered, “It’s freezing.”

“I need to get you a proper outfit…” Techno mumbled to himself, taking note of his younger brother's shivers. He took off the blue cape nestled around his shoulders and draped it onto Tommy’s, who hugged it closer to himself, embracing the warmth that radiated from it.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Techno replied, glancing to him, “Not too much farther, just up there.” Techno pointed to a small cliff that overlooked the landscape of the snowy biome.

Tommy rolled his eyes, and smirked at Techno, “Race ya.”

Techno laughed at his brother, “You’re on.” Tommy took off right then, Techno let him get a head start. The two laughed as they kicked around powdery snow and ran up the cliff. Obviously, Techno won, which earned him a swift snowball to the face from Tommy.

“Alright, alright,” Techno whipped the snow off of his face and moved to sit near the edge of the cliff, “Come sit, look up.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, but complied nonetheless and looked up, eyes wandering around, wondering what Techno was having him look for, “What am I supposed to- woah…”

“Pretty cool, huh?” He smiled at him, watching his eyes light up for what was probably the first time in forever. Above them, an array of blues, pinks, purples, and greens danced in the sky, complementing the stars perfectly.

“What is that…?” Tommy whispered in awe.

“Aurora borealis,” Techno responded, “You can see em’ quite often, but tonight they happened to be super bright and I figured you’d wanna see em’.”

“They’re beautiful…” Tommy replied, looking up to his brother who nodded in agreement.

“They sure are.”

The two sat there for a while, the cold didn’t bother Tommy anymore. Eventually, he found his head resting on Techno’s shoulder. Techno jumped at the sudden contact, but overall didn’t mind. They watched the lights dance around the sky together until Techno got up and suggested that they go home (if it were up to Tommy, they’d still be watching the lights). Begrudgingly, Tommy got up and trailed behind Techno, walking back to their warm little cabin.

That night, Tommy got out his journal.

‘Day 4: Saw the lights with Techno, definitely my best night so far :)’

Maybe there was one, maybe two, upsides to the tundra.


End file.
